children_of_ichor_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Noémie Lafón
Appearance Noémie has long, straight black hair that she usually keeps out of her way in a high ponytail. Her eyes are brown-green, and she has pale skin. She is very short, standing at 5'4". As for her clothing, she often throws her CHB shirt to the side, opting instead for a grey shirt (which is usually hidden underneath her hoodie), some capri leggings, and a pair of combat boots. Physical Strengths - agile - fast Physical Weaknesses - short - not very strong Personality She has a good sense of humor. She has narcolepsy, and as a result spends quite a bit of her time sleeping. Whenever something makes her uncomfortable or nervous, her first instinct is to run away and she often follows that instinct, though she'll probably get better at ignoring it as she gets used to camp. Noémie hesitates quite a bit, second-guessing herself at nearly every choice she has to make. Ever since she realised that Mason was her brother, she doubts herself and her actions quite a bit, especially in battle. Emotional Strengths - she protects herself from people Mental Strengths - great at lying - street smart Mental Weaknesses - ADHD - dyslexia - not exactly school smart Fatal Flaw Self-doubt/hesitation - After realizing that Mason was her brother, Noémie is very unsure of herself, especially in battle Abilities She can induce light drowsiness. Not enough to make someone fall asleep, as she’s no child of Hypnos, but enough to make enemies easier to take down. She also knows her way around the dream world quite well, and can shape the dreams of other people (changing location, who’s in it, etc.). She can also take someone’s into someone else’s dream, but this is very wearing and she doesn’t do it often. She can only do this when she’s asleep. However, if she concentrates she can lower her consciousness into someone’s dream if she’s awake. She can only see what the person is dreaming about, and can not change it or be seen. Although, when she's panicked/needing help she will unconsciously change the dreams of nearby demigods to her current situation, a feat that she is unable to replicate otherwise, consciously or unconsciously. Weapon Noémie has two weapons, though she only uses one. Throwing Knives She wields a set of celestial bronze throwing knives, a gift from her godly parent. Spear She has an imperial gold spear, the weapon she stole from Mason. She does not use it, as it's stuck in armband mode and she can't figure out how to get it out. Backstory None of this has been revealed in FWRP yet, as it concerns Camp Jupiter. Noémie's mother became an alcoholic when Morpheus left her. (That's not it, but I'm unsure if the filter would let more through. It's a very touchy thing, that filter.) Noémie ran from home when she was nine, and began working her way to to this "camp" when she was twelve. On the way, she met someone who claimed to be like her. Since she was already very suspicious of anything that approached her, she kept her distance from him. When the other person (who revealed himself to be named Mason) tried to offer her some water, her suspicions simply increased. Since monsters had tried to gain her trust before, she continued to keep him three arms lengths away. He told her he was a son of Somnia, and asked who her godly parent was. Noémie didn't say anything. Mason took out a golden spear, probably to just show her. But Noémie took it as a threat, and stabbed him with her own normal dagger. She took his money (which confused her, as it was unlike any she had ever seen), his weapons, and anything else she saw fit. Years later, when she was claimed by Morpheus at CHB, she realized that Mason was her brother. Relationships Noémie has not had many intera - OH CRAP STUDY HALL IS OVER Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Child of Morpheus